Fixing What Is Broken
by Nanami Of Falling Snow
Summary: "Naruto, before you went into the coma you were in a terrible accident,Jiraiya protected you but "Dont say it,"Naruto told Iruka.Naruto wanted to hear nothing of the accident.He didnt want to know. He didnt want to come to reality.Sasunaru.warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Fixing what is broken.**

**Warnings: Sasunaru, One Sided SasuIno, mentions of NaruTema, possible kakairu(undecided) and possible other one sided.  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

"Naruto, meet Fugaku and Mikoto's son Sasuke," his mother Kushina introduced. The young blue eyed blond boy walked right up to black haired boy. Naruto looked into Sasuke's black eyes.

"It's good to meet you," Naruto told Sasuke.

"It's 'nice' to meet you," Kushina corrected. Naruto looked to his mother and nodded.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke replied to Naruto. Mikoto gasped then lightly hit Sasuke on the back of his head causing him to pout.

"You do not use such language Sasuke!" she told him.

"Pff you're a teme Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him. Now it was Kushina's turn.

"NARUTO!" she shouted at him. "That's it," she said snapping, she dragged the two boys away by pulling on their ears. Mikoto paled when she realized that her violent friend was going to discipline two children for cussing. Mikoto followed after them. She peaked into the bathroom to see Kushina shoving bars of soap into their mouths. Mikoto paled even further.

"K-k-Kushina please tell me that is non toxic," Mikoto asked hopefully. Kushina smirked and looked into the two boy's faces and shrugged.

"I don't know, but either way they will learn, after all, if they die of poisoning they will definitely learn their lesson," she said evilly to the thee year olds. Sasuke pulled out the soap from his mouth.

"You can't do that! Killing is illegal!" Sasuke told her. Kushina's evil smirk got wider.

"I can simply say I didn't know the two of you ingested the soap," she said before shoving the soap back into Sasuke's mouth. The two boys looked fearful. "If either of you dare take out the soap again I will make sure you have a bar of soap in your mouth everyday for one hour for the next three weeks," Kushina threatened. The two boys nodded. Kushina left the bathroom with Mikoto and they took a seat in the living room. Kushina sighed.

"I didn't know Naruto had even heard a cuss word before," Kushina said sighing.

"But the soap is non-toxic right?" Mikoto asked again feeling worried. Kushina laughed.

"You think I would put toxic soap in their mouths? Ok I would, but only if they were behaving badly enough but I wouldn't kill them," Kushina explained then mumbled something that sounded like 'too easy.' The two sat and relaxed in silence for two minutes, then heard giggling from the bathroom.

Kushina immediately stood up walked to the bathroom. Mikoto paled for the third time in ten minutes. Kushina opened the door to see the two laughing and chasing each other around the bathroom. Kushina would have smiled if it weren't for the fact that the bars of soap were on the counter.

"SASUKE! NARUTO!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke POV<p>

I turned to look out the window. It was snowing again. I bet Naruto was smiling, he loved snow. I turned my head back to the teacher. He was explaining what was going to be on the next exam but I really couldn't care less. I always get 100% no matter what so why should I care? The teacher turned back to the board and I felt Naruto poke me. I looked over to him and he passed me a note. I opened it and read; _Hey! I'm coming over after school! _I looked over to Naruto and nodded. Although I knew my face didn't show it… I was kind of happy that he was coming over. I got to be one of the last people to see Naruto before he left on vacation. Not only that, but it also gave me an excuse to avoid my clingy girlfriend.

At the end of the day I walked to my locker and put all of my books in my backpack. I walked out of the building quickly, I knew if I didn't get out there quickly enough I would never hear the end of how I made him wait for 'hours.' He always exaggerated everything. I opened one of the school's front doors and left looking for Naruto. I spotted him in our usual place, except he was chatting with Temari. It's not like that's anything new, they were dating. Ok, they weren't **officially** dating but I think that may just be because even though he is good friends with Gaara, he might still want to kill Naruto. As I walked towards them Temari hugged him then ran off to her brothers' car. Soon we both headed off to my house.

Normal POV

Naruto smiled as he walked with Sasuke. Naruto's favorite things to do were to hang out with Sasuke and his family. They were strange and funny to him. The pair silently walked to Sasuke's house both deep in thought.

"Sasuke I…" _like you._

"Huh? What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked Naruto, whom was interrupting his thoughts.

"Never mind!" Naruto replied shaking his head. He didn't want to say it. If he did he and Sasuke would be avoiding each other for as long as physically possible until their parents forced them to fix it. Avoiding each other was something Naruto certainly didn't want to do. Besides, Sasuke had a girlfriend. Sasuke sighed.

"Don't you dare be hiding anything from me, I'll kick your ass dobe," Sasuke told him bluntly. Naruto smirked.

"You think you can kick my ass? Yeah right!" Naruto replied.

"I think someone has forgotten what happened when we were in Martial arts," Sasuke commented.

"Oh shut up! You cheated!" Naruto accused.

"Really? I was never informed you could cheat at Martial arts," both heads turned to the new voice.

"Yo Itachi!" Naruto greeted. "Kick any puppies lately?"

"No, but I ate six babies," Itachi replied without changing his expression.

"Oh! New high score! That doubles Sasuke's three!" Naruto congratulated as the three walked into the Uchiha home. "Gentle mommy Mikoto!" Naruto exclaimed before hugging Mikoto.

"How are you Naruto?" she asked chuckling. Naruto smiled.

"I've been great, how has the Uchiha abode been?" Naruto replied.

"Wow you know the word abode, I'm shocked," Sasuke replied and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted glaring.

"Don't make me ask Kushina to bring over your soaps," Mikoto warned them. A tall brown haired and black eyed man walked into the room.

"What's all the noise about?" he asked.

"Calm daddy Fugaku! How are you?" he asked. Fugaku sighed and ruffled Sasuke and Naruto's hair.

"Quiet down, we don't need to annoy the neighbors," he ordered.

"Bloody Habanero mommy and Lecturing Daddy won't mind," Naruto replied. The room was silent and he noticed Sasuke's smirk. "I- I meant my dead sexy parents who all of my friends and I think are badass won't mind cause they're cool!"

"Nice try," Minato said with a sigh while shaking his head. "I'm sorry but we have to go now,"

"But I just got here!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, you're so lucky to be going on vacation, and you don't have an evil older brother to piss you off, plus I heard-" Sasuke whispered something into Naruto's ear then pulled back, "So dobe just go and call when you get there," Sasuke convinced Naruto. He felt bad for Minato and Kushina; it was partially his fault Naruto didn't want to leave.

"Fine I'll go," Naruto replied with a pout.

"You'd think we would be asking you to go with us to watch pain dry on walls with the way you act," Minato said with a sigh. Finally they were able to get Naruto to go.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the backseat of his mother's black car. Next to him was his uncle Jiraiya. In the front seat sat his mother, Kushina whom was driving and his father Minato. The traffic report on the radio said something about icy roads. Naruto looked to Jiraiya whom was asking him a question.<p>

"Naruto you should read my new icha icha! It would be perfect for you! It's based off of you and you're crush, although I did make quite a few changes…" Jiraiya explained.

"Don't make me kill you," Kushina threatened him.

"We don't need you giving Naruto any porn, let him keep his innocent mind," Minato asked his brother. Naruto sighed.

"I'll read your book if you make me a copy with no porn," Naruto told Jiraiya, truth be told, as a high school boy he really wouldn't mind reading porn, the fact just stood that his parents would never let him.

"But that would cut the book down to only 300 pages maximum!" Jiraiya whined.

"How many pages are there total?" he questioned.

"Nine hundred thirty six," Jiraiya answered automatically. Suddenly there was a screeching of tires and then Naruto felt like he was falling. Jiraiya reached out and hugged his nephew protectively. The next thing heard throughout the night was the shattering of glass and an ambulance.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Fixing What Is Broken**

**I don't own the anime.  
><strong>

Naruto opened his eyes from his rest. He looked at the white ceiling while slowly coming into consciousness. He started to notice something in the room was beeping. He looks to his left and discovers it's a heart-rate machine. Wait, why is there one of those in his room? Naruto slowly sat up and looked around himself, noticing that most of his joints in his arms and as well in his legs hurt, but that was nothing compared to his face. The pain in his cheeks got worse and worse as he gained consciousness with a stinging and burning sensation.

Naruto paused his thoughts and looked around the room, hopping he could get a sign of where he was. Still unknowing, Naruto looked down to the blankets trying to remember what happened before he fell asleep. The blanket was white, so it wasn't his house, it was too light to be Sasuke's house, so where else could he be? Naruto noticed his clothing. He wasn't wearing any of his usual orange attire. He was wearing a hospital gown.

Naruto contemplated what this meant, if he was in a hospital gown; he must be in the hospital right? But, why? Why would he be in the hospital? Naruto contemplated for a few minutes and tried to remember what happened last time he was awake, but all he could remember is being in a car with his family, and Jiraiya trying to protect him… but from what?

Then... Naruto couldn't remember anything, the rest was blank. Naruto suddenly heard the door open. Naruto looked up, it was his godfather, Iruka, Iruka rushed to Naruto's side asking him questions that Naruto had not been awake long enough to even understand part of.

"Iruka, what all-?" Naruto cut himself off with silence. Soon a doctor walked in and began checking all of Naruto's stats (heart rate, blood sugar ect.) then turned to Naruto.

"It's nice to see that you're awake, you've been in a coma for two and a half months. Normally, I would want to keep you for at least three more days, but Tsunade said to release you or else you would just find your own way out of here," the doctor explained. "You're welcome to leave anytime, but it think I should tell you that one of your friends have been trying to visit you throughout the whole time you were here, but the poor kid wasn't a loud in because one of the high up doctors said that you should only have relatives visit," the doctor commented before leaving. Naruto slowly nodded. He was in a coma? Why did that seem so normal to him? He realized what he had been seeing had been a dream, because it was too good to be true.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked, pulling Naruto away from his day dream.

"Yeah?"

"I brought you some clothes to change into, after that there's a place I want to visit with you," Iruka told Naruto sadly. Naruto nodded.

"Did anyone come while I was in the coma?" Naruto asked. He wanted to know who did, that meant they would know what happened, and if he didn't know he would get many surprise pity parties from people he thought didn't know.

"Let's see… there's me, Sakura, and the Sabakus who we had to lie about and say they were your relatives, apparently there was a high up doctor who said that it would be best for you if only family visited. Funny thing, all of your friends are like your family." Iruka commented before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared out the window, feeling strangely calm. He was unsure what to feel. He hadn't the slightest clue what to even think. Nothing felt real. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had just gotten out of a coma, but everything just seemed like a strange dream.<p>

"Naruto, before you went into the coma, you were in a terrible accident, Jiraiya protected you but-

"Don't say it," Naruto told Iruka. Naruto wanted to hear nothing of the accident. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to come to reality. He wanted this to stay a dream and wake up in the morning with his mother telling him to get out of bed and start doing stupid chores. He wanted to wake up with his uncle Jiraiya trying to get him to read his porn books and his father yelling at Jiraiya not to give their innocent Naruto such perverted things. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed where Iruka was tuning into. "Please, please don't take me there please…" Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto… this will be hard but you need to know this before you go back," Iruka explained to Naruto with a pained expression. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to force Naruto to see his family's grave. He wanted to take Naruto back home and have him rest, but his friend who was a therapist told Iruka the best thing for Naruto would be for Naruto to accept their deaths as soon as he left the hospital.

Before they realized what was happening the two were walking through the graveyard. Iruka was about two feet ahead of Naruto whose eyes read each name of the graves he passed, none of the names were familiar in the least bit. Naruto noticed Iruka stop walking in front of a grave. Naruto began to read the head stones. He then read them again, over and over for at least a full five minutes. Realization began to set in. This wasn't a dream, Naruto knew it. His fists were clenched so tightly his nails dug into the skin and his hands were bleeding. He stared at the graves horrified.

"Mom…Dad… Pervy uncle… they're… "He cut himself off. He couldn't say it. He wanted to cry. Iruka put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at them. He couldn't do it. Screw the facts. He didn't want to face them. Naruto bit his lip then ran.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Iruka shouted after him. Iruka felt guilty. He didn't want to hurt Naruto, just help him.

Naruto ran full speed. He didn't know where he was going he just wanted to forget what was happening. He didn't want to think of them. Naruto stopped running and he was breathing heavily.

"Naruto?" a familiar voice asked. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's mother, Mikoto.

"Oh, hi," Naruto told her trying to sound like his normal self, but it was clear that he was faking happiness, "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I should come by," Mikoto approached him then hugged him.

"I know you didn't come all the way here after your coma just to say hey," she said trying to reassure him. He had activated her motherly instinct. She pulled back from the hug but put her arm around his back. "Please, come in for tea," Mikoto more so offered, although it was more of an order than an offer. Naruto nodded and followed her in.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as Ino continued to tell him useless things he could care less about. Suddenly his phone rang.<p>

"Excuse me Ino, but my brother is calling so it is most likely and emergency," he told her Ino nodded and reluctantly let him answer.

"Hello?"

"_Sasuke… Do you remember the accident Naruto was in?"_

"Yeah," Sasuke's heart dropped. Did that mean Naruto was…?

"_He woke up from his coma, but right now he is here… I think he is on a verge of crying, I know you really don't care for your dates with Ino so get your ass in gear," _Itachi ordered then hung up.

"I'm sorry Ino, I had a lovely time with you so far but I have to go, it's a family emergency," Sasuke quickly explained before he ran out of the library. He ran as quickly as he could to his house, his feet just didn't seem to be able to move fast enough. He was happy and distressed at the same time.

He felt practically overjoyed to see Naruto after the three months he had been in a coma, but he was also worried. Something terrible had to happened if Naruto looked like he was going to cry. Naruto was the type to keep his problems to himself so he didn't trouble anyone. There was another reason he and Naruto were such great friends, Sasuke knew how to force Naruto to tell him what was wrong no matter the situation. As soon as Sasuke got to the door he nearly ripped the door off of its hinges. When he entered the house Itachi immediately pointed him to the living room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as he shut the door to the living room. Naruto faked a smile.

"Hi Sasuke, how are you?" he replied. Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat next to Naruto. By the look on Naruto's face he clearly wasn't ready to talk about his problem.

"Fine, considering you just got out of a coma and I've been worried," Sasuke admitted.

"Awww Sasu-Chan sounds annoyed," Naruto commented, his problems slowly going to the back of his mind.

"Call me Sasu-Chan again and expect to be in a coma for another six months," Sasuke threatened. Naruto rolled his eyes. After chatting for a while Naruto completely forgot about his problems. After talking for hours upon hours until at least one a.m. Naruto had finally passed out. Sasuke sighed and carried Naruto upstairs, not missing his brother and mother sitting so close to the living room door. They probably fell asleep from listening for so long. Sasuke dropped Naruto on one side of his king mattress and whispered something into Naruto's ear before laying down on the other side and passing out.

To be continued…

**Nanami: I know both chapters were fairly short but that was because I kind of rushed to finish before sasunaru day. Happy Sasunaru day! Also special thanks to XxVampire27AngelxX for helping me on this story quite some time ago.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 SORRY its super short

**Fixing What Is Broken**

**Nanami: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews Ooiiuuuyy and Charlie Uzumaki! I'm super excited anyone is reading this story because this will be a fun one to work on now that my writers block has been brutally murdered and I have the rest of this story planned out! Fair warning, it won't be too long, maybe somewhere around ten chapters. **

**Naruto: And the Sadistic woman doesn't own us**

**Nanami: I may be a writer of tragedy but I am no sadist!**

**Naruto: Lies!**

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke opened the bathroom door which caused the left over steam to flood the hallway. He then walked to the kitchen, clad in his usual house attire, a dark grey t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. He was sure the dobe was awake right now, quite possibly reading the manga he left over there that he had tried so desperately to make Sasuke read.

Running a pale hand through his dark damp hair he decided that he should probably feed his friend and chose to try to make some eggs, toast and bacon, well, tried. His mother Mikoto ended up cooking after she found Sasuke trying to put out his fiery eggs.

"Sasuke, if you needed help cooking you can always ask," she told him as she began cracking eggs, "one or two? Oh, and how hungry do you think Naruto will be when he wakes up?" she asked and Sasuke paused a moment before answering.

"I only want one, I'm sure he idiot didn't have dinner last night so he will probably have a bottomless pit for a stomach, and I was going to ask but I didn't think you were home," Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha! What did I tell you about using the stove when we aren't home?" she scolded.

"That you would prefer to come home to a house not a pile of charcoal," Itachi chimed in from the living room.

"Sorry mom," Sasuke murmured, mentally nursing his wounded pride. "I'm going to see if the idiot is awake," he told her before retreating to his room.

"Make sure he is up in time for breakfast!" she shouted as Sasuke left.

"Idiot," Sasuke called out as he opened the door. When he received no response he looked to his bed to find his fluffy haired friend snoozing under the covers.

Seeing his sleeping friend's calm expression made Sasuke release the tension he had been holding since the night before. It was extremely unsettling for Sasuke to see how the crash affected Naruto was. Of course he would be sad and upset about his family members' deaths but there was something mixed in with that sadness that was eerily familiar. His bright blue eyes clearly expressed the guilt he was holding onto. The guilt was so painfully thick. Sasuke had only seen such guilt once before many years ago. The mere memory was like ripping off the stiches from a bleeding wound.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself as he reached out and moved a stray stand of hair from his friend's face behind his ear. He paused for a moment, faintly remembering his mother's echoing shout asking for the pair to come to breakfast. Realizing that his mother would probably spend another hour creating a feast of all the breakfast foods known to man he pulled out a book from his shelf before sitting in his nearby on his black spinning chair at his computer desk.

He turned on the large desktop computer while flipping through the pages to find a specific short story that he needed to write his essay. The story he was using was a classic short story called the lottery, in short it was about everyone in one town were entered in a lottery. In the end, the person whom "wins" the lottery is stoned to death.

Sasuke loved the short story, as he did most classic literature. Sasuke practically consumed classic literature; the odyssey, Frankenstein, Shakespeare's plays and sonnets- you name it. Sasuke could recite almost any Edgar Allen Poe poem word for word on command. Sasuke didn't just know literature- he knew history, mathematics and soared through every language course offered at his school at a pace that even frightened Itachi at times.

Sasuke was a genius, but it wasn't photographic memory or fast learning that helped him, it was the endless time he spent studying. Six hours every day minimum. He refused to lose to Itachi. Sasuke opened a new word document and began tapping away at the keys on his keyboard at a rhythmic pace. The words quickly flowed from his mind to the thin pale fingers gracefully typing a mile per minute. While writing his nearly perfect paragraph he was interrupted by the creek of his door. He looked back only to notice Itachi standing there.

"What?" he asked with a slightly annoyed tone while his fingers didn't delay in their musical beat.

"Breakfast," was his simple reply before shutting the door as he made an exit, leaving the door cracked about the size of a quarter. Sasuke saved his document before walking to his bed to wake the sleeping blond. Sasuke reached under the blanket and used it to roll Naruto off the bed and onto his face. Naruto groaned at the burning sensation in his face.

"The hell," Naruto cursed groggily and looked around the room.

"It's time for breakfast moron," Sasuke answered.

"Morning food? I'm not really hungry," Naruto lied, remembering last time he ate something Sasuke made. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at first.

"And no, I didn't make it. Mom will be disappointed that you aren't hungry since she cooked all that food," Sasuke replied, walking out of the doorway so he wouldn't be hit by a starving idiot, and as expected…

"Oh I guess I can have a few bites so I don't upset Mikoto." Naruto stood up as he spoke. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's "generosity" and made his way to the table. Soon Naruto had run to the table with a charge.

"FOOD!" Naruto shouted with a voice filled to the brim with excitement;. He took a seat at the table between Sasuke and Itachi.

"I'm glad to see you are hungry," Mikoto spoke cheerfully as she sat down across from Naruto. Fugaku approached the table with bed head that would be shocking to any of his coworkers and sat down at the table across from Itachi.

"Good morning he tiredly grumbled to his family. Itachi and Sasuke let out a grunt on reply while Mikoto and Naruto returned the good morning. The Uchihas were thankful that at least for now, they had the usual Naruto back.

"Naruto, Phone!" Sasuke told the lazy blond.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked with only mild curiosity; convinced everyone whom would speak to him were currently inside the Uchiha abode. Sasuke just handed off the phone to Naruto. Naruto looked at it curiously before putting it to his ear and speaking. "Hello?"

"Hey, are you alright Naruto?" The familiar voice made him tense which Sasuke clearly noticed from the couch.

"Iruka, yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about what happened. I should have given you more time than I had, we can go back when you are ready."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Naruto wai-" was all Iruka could say before he hung up. Naruto had only tensed more over the thought of going there again.

**To be continued….**

**Nanami: Sorry for the short latish update. I'm updating now A) So I don't wake up with molly outside of my window asking me if I updated, and B) its taking me too long to finish my argument with myself over this story. So here is a short chappie.**


	4. Author's note:This will be finished!

Sorry, Just an author's note.

**I will be spending time on rewriting all of the stories you guys listed that you were interested in, I promise! **I do have a busy schedule and life is complicated right now, but I do need this writing outlet XD. Okay, So if you review and say what stories you want me to work on most, I might use popular vote to decide which to rewrite first. It will be a mixture of that and which stories I can get done the fastest.

**Warning**: Do not request any new stories for Naruto or Skip Beat, I'm not into them the same way I used to be, sorry. I'm in the fandoms in a much more passive way, however I do want to try to finish these as promised.

**An Angel's Cry:** Would you guys rather I re-write it or just do the chapters to the end? That would be a much faster route but that means I probably won't rewrite that story.

**Stories I will Finish:** Kitsune War, An Angel's Cry, Fixing What Is Broken, Missing him and The Asylum.

**The previously requested stories will be finished, I promise. It will take time but I will finish them. If you have any constructive criticism to add to the stories feel free to add it to your review.**


End file.
